


the stars, they shine for you

by ver_sailles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, im still on yoosung's route bc im poor, no spoilers lmao i haven't done his route yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_sailles/pseuds/ver_sailles
Summary: “You're really funny,” you say, your lips curved lovingly upward. “Like, really funny.”
“Yeah,” he whispers as he stares at you through the monitor screen, “I know.”
[Seven thinks about you and how much he loves you.]





	

“I can't help feeling,” his voice is scratchy on the other end of the line. “That I've said this many times before.”

Your lips quirk up a bit. “Oh really?”

Luciel whispers back, “Yes,” he pauses a bit before laughing out, “Yeah. Like in a past life or something dumb like that.”

You hold your breath for a moment before saying, “Perhaps we were meant to meet in this life?”

“So what you're saying is,” he purrs, “maybe... we are meant to be?”

You stick your tongue out at the CCTV camera pointed at you in the hallway and his breath hitches even though he knows you can't see him. Don't even know he’s watching you. Hesitation flickers onto his face for a split second. He smoothes it over with a, “How about it? Ditch Old Man Jumin for a chance to be with your true soulmate?”

You throw your head back laughing and his heart breaks ever so slightly and he can't not look at you when you're smiling that big, when your eyes look like diamonds. Your laughter sounds breathtakingly beautiful, and even through the phone, the chandelier chimes that erupt from your lips are like a love song to his ears. _I love you_ , he wants to say. _I have loved you since the moment I saw you and you can't even see it._

Luciel knew a tragedy when he saw one, and _this_ , this was a tragedy.

“You're really funny,” you say, your lips curved lovingly upward. “Like, _really_ funny.”

“Yeah,” he whispers as he stares at you through the monitor screen, “I know.”  
___

It was clear from the start of the reset that you had your heart set on Jumin. The others, you had seen already; Yoosung first, then Zen, and then Jaehee. All three of them you had loved in different ways and different times. They made you feel special and beautiful in their own ways and you, them lovingly in return. 

“I love you,” you cooed to Yoosung, the clink of champagne glasses twinkling in your ears like a promise.

“ _I_ love you,” you whispered into Zen's ear, the scent of his cologne filling you with a comforting sense of safety and amazement.

“I _love_ you,” you murmured softly to Jaehee, who peppered your cheek with tentative, lipstick stained kisses, each of them screaming, _I love you, too._

And when it was finally Jumin’s turn, Luciel watched from afar with a heavy set jaw as you gave your heart to him.

“I love _you_ ,” you say wholeheartedly, staring up at him with wide eyes and a Mona Lisa smile. You had your fingers entwined with his, his jacket covering your bare shoulders and your eyes only on him. And when you say this, Jumin turns into the sun.

He kisses you, hand at your back and arms pulling you close to him. Luciel forces everything in himself to turn away. If you were the moon, what would he be? The stars? Always chasing after you throughout the sky until morning comes and you are enthralled by the fleeting brightness of the sun? They say the moon and the sun kiss only for seconds when they meet in the sky, and then continue to chase each other until time ends. The stars are only there to accompany the moon for when she is lonely, nothing more.

And as you dance with Jumin all night long, Luciel can't help feeling that maybe it’s true.  
___

But-

Something happens.

The next day, Luciel wakes up to the jarring sound of his phone notifications.

[A new comer has joined the conversation.]

And for the first time in months, Luciel is happy.

(“ _I love you_ ,” you gasp out, eleven miraculous days later, eyes full of tears and your forehead pressed against his. 

“Yeah,” Luciel whispers, smiling down at you and caressing your face gently while identical tears stream down his face. “I know.” _I've waited for you for so long and you are worth everything._

You bring your lips to his and everything feels right and he can't help but feel like maybe the moon and the stars were the ones meant for each other, in the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> idk man mystic messenger is ruining my life also pls come yell at me on [tumblr](http://neeiljosten.tumblr.com)


End file.
